


Diner for Breakfast

by MoastedRarshmallow



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoastedRarshmallow/pseuds/MoastedRarshmallow
Summary: Bonnibel Kaugummi's car breaks down, and there's nothing within a stone's throw but the rundown diner where Marceline Abadeer works the night shift.





	Diner for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> "dinner" isnt spelled wrong its a play on words. kaugummi is german for chewing gum :3... leave kudos and comments so i know how im doing, dont be shy to critique me!

 

 “Shit, shit, shit,” Bonnie swore, punching at the steering wheel. Her sorry excuse for a car had finally given up, in the middle of nowhere.

 “Great, just fantastic,” she continued to grumble as she watched her phone die right when she needed it. “I’m gonna get murdered tonight, I guess.”

 Bonnie considered her options. It’s either start looking for civilization or wait around to get chopped into bits.

Well, she thought, at least I can run if I meet a nutcase outside. She pulled on her hoodie and started to walk.

 

 About a mile in, Bonnie spotted an all-night diner.

 “Baby Jesus,” she swore, rubbing her hands together. She was desperate to get out of the cold by now, even if it was at a scummy diner.

 The little bell dinged as Bonnie entered, making her feel like a movie character. She took a second to bask in the blessedly warm air before finding a booth and sitting down.

Bonnie looked around, as she sat. The diner was run down, but clean, at least. The walls were a faded orange, the booths of the same color had stuffing poking out of their seams. There seemed to be only one other patron, a passed out older man wearing a business suit. But the ketchup and mustard were filled, and the table was free of stickiness and crumbs, meaning the workers had a bit of pride.

 A young Black woman poked her head out of the double doors marked employees only.

 “Be with you in a second,” she called. “There’s menus up front if you’re looking to eat.”

 Weird that they don’t bring them to you, Bonnie thought, but scooted over to get one anyway. The menus were purple and red. Against the orange scape of the actual restaurant, they stuck out. They smelled of Clorox wipes.

As she sat down again, the woman returned from the kitchen, carrying a pot of steaming coffee.

 “Simon!” she called, and the passed-out man roused. “Coffee?”

 The man mumbled something Bonnie couldn’t hear. The woman nodded and poured two mugs, plunking them both down in the man’s booth. “Sober up, stupid,” she said.

 The woman wore a yellow apron over faded jeans and what looked like a Def Leopard shirt. Her boots click, click, clicked against the linoleum floors.  She smiled at Bonnie as she approached, her canines were large and obvious.

 “Hi, I’m Marceline. And you are?”

 Bonnie blinked at her, surprised. Not too many waitresses had asked her name before.

 “B-bonnie. I’m Bonnie.”

 “Well, Bonnie, you look terribly cold,” Marceline said. She reached behind her to where she set her coffee pot. Without asking, she poured Bonnie a cup.

 “Here, drink. I’ve never seen an ailment a cup of coffee couldn’t fix. Or at least help. I don’t think coffee cures cancer or anything,” she cracked, showing her large canines again.

 Bonnie smiled, wrapping her hands around the mug. It certainly did warm up her frozen fingers.

 “Thank you,” Bonnie said.

 “Yeah, no problem. You drink that, look over the menu. I’m gonna go check on ol’ drinky over there,” Marceline said. She turned on her heel back to the Simon man, and Bonnie found herself sad to see her go.

 

 Marceline returned, after pouring the man another two cups of coffee.

 “Lord does it take him awhile to sober up,” she confided to Bonnie, fishing around for her notepad. “I guess you’re ready to order?”

 “Yeah… Do you know that guy, though?” Bonnie said.

 Her curiosity got the better of her. Seeing Marceline’s face fall, she instantly regretted it.

 “Hey, nevermind, it was a dumb question-“ she started.

 “No, it’s fine,” Marceline said. “He’s an old friend. Helped raise me, before life got the best of him. The bottle’s really crowned him, but I can’t just give up on him, y’know?”

 Thinking of her brother, Neddy, who was born developmentally disadvantaged, Bonnie nodded. “I understand.”

 “Anyways, you ready to order?”

 

 Bonnie’s eyes were bigger than her stomach, and she ended up with too much food. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, two burgers, both without lettuce and pickles, hash browns, apple and pumpkin pie slices, and a large diet Coke.

 “Damn, when was the last time you ate?” Marceline said as she brought around the food. It was impressive how she balanced the three trays.

 “God, it’s been awhile, actually,” Bonnie said, thinking. She dug her bare fingers into one of the pies, not caring how childish it made her look.

 Seeing Marceline’s worried, scrunched up face, Bonnie shook her head. “I’m not homeless, or anything, or one of those people that just… doesn’t eat. I’m a med student, and sometimes my work gets the best of me.”

 Marceline’s scrunched face retracted. “You should still find time to eat,” she said, shaking her head incredulously.

 Bonnie laughed. “You sound like my mother!”

 Marceline grinned. “Your mom sounds like a smart lady, then.”

 Marceline looked at Bonnie for a few seconds, smiling, before walking away. Bonnie felt like her heart was thumping out of her chest, and she wasn’t quite sure why.

 

 Bonnie wasn’t half finished before she felt full. The Simon guy was awake now, rubbing his temples and groaning.

 “Hey man,” Bonnie called to him. He turned, showing his icy blue eyes and the deep, bruise-colored pouches under them. He looked a hell of a lot older than Bonnie originally thought.

 “Yes?” he said, his voice coming out as a croak.

 “I just… I just have all this food, I was wondering if you’d like some?”

 The man seemed to consider this for a second, his forehead wrinkles deepened, before he nodded at her. Bonnie collected up all her untouched plates and slid down a few booths to the man.

 

  “I’m Bonnie,” she said to the man.

 He was quiet for several second, and when he finally spoke, it made Bonnie jump.

 “Bonnie what?” he asked, sliding a fork into one of the hash browns. He looked at it like it came from Mars before popping it in his mouth.

 “Bonnie… Kaugummi,” she said. This man made her feel strange, like he was both a thousand years old and a child.

 “Simon Petrikov,” the man said. He said this not to Bonnie, but her hash browns.

 

 Marceline appeared from the kitchen and looked puzzled to see them together. 

 “Hey, Bonnie, was it?” she said from the counter. “You mind keeping me company?”

 Bonnie nodded, sliding out of the booth and plopping down on one of the stools.

 “Listen,” Marceline said, dropping her voice. “Simon isn’t for everyone. I appreciate you caring about him, but he’s a strange guy. He can even be a little bit dangerous, so.. just, stick over here until you leave, alright?”

 “Alright,” Bonnie said slowly. Obviously Marceline was serious, and it freaked her out. Marceline, seeing Bonnie’s worried face, slid into the stool next to her.

 “He kind of has a kidnapping record, is all. But it was all accidental, if you can believe that. He sees people, and wants to be their friend so bad he just… takes them,” Marceline continued. “But you look like you have a lot going on, Ms. Bonnie, so I figure I’ll keep you up here for now. Not to freak you out. But if you are, you could always leave.” Marceline smiled. “I’d miss you though.”

 Bonnie blushed. Was this waitress flirting with her?

“Oh shit,” Bonnie said in sudden remembrance. “I can’t just leave. The whole reason I’m here is to call my insurance, my car broke down a few miles back.”

 “And you walked here? By yourself? Shit,” Marceline said, glancing at the clock. It was nearly 2 am.

 Bonnie nodded. “So if you have a phone, or something-“

 “Listen,” Marceline interrupted. “I don’t know what it is about you, but I like you. My shift ends in twenty minutes, I’ll drive you to your car and let you use my cell. If you want.”

 Bonnie blushed again and nodded. “That sounds great, thank you, Marceline.”

 Marceline waved off the compliment. “It’s no problem for someone as sweet as you.”

 

 For the next twenty minutes, Marceline and Bonnie talked about everything from movies to theories about the afterlife.

 “I’m too scientific for religion,” Bonnie said. “It’s a nice thought, but brain function stops after death, meaning we go nowhere.”

 Marceline shook her head. “No way. Life’s like one big circle, it doesn’t ever really end.”

 

Eventually, sexuality came up.

 “I dated this one dude, and he turned me off from dick forever,” Marceline laughed. “His name was Ash, and that’s just what his pubes looked like.”

 Bonnie snorted. “I came out to my parents right before I went to college, and they cut me off from their finances, but it’s whatever. I’ve got my scholarships and candy making skills, so I’m alright.”

 Marceline looked at her in astonishment for a second. “You’re gay?”

 Bonnie nodded. “I thought you knew, you were obviously flirting with me.”

 “Was not!”

 “Was too!” Bonnie huffed. “Anyway, your shift is over.”

 

 Marceline wiggled out of her apron, letting Bonnie follow her into the kitchen. A tall, muscular woman sat by the grill, putting chewing tobacco between her lip and gums.

 “Susan, damnit, I thought you’d quit,” Marceline said to the woman, hanging her apron on one of six hooks.

 “Susan too hooked,” Susan said.

 “Yeah, whatever,” Marceline said, shaking her head at the woman.  “I’m heading out. Simon’s out there, make sure he gets to his car, alright?”

 Susan nodded solemnly. “Goodnight, Marceline,” she said.

 “G’night.”

 

 Marceline drove a fire-engine red pickup, with a bat keychain hanging from her review.

 “I always get called a vampire cause of my teeth,” she explained, as Bonnie eyed the keychain. “So I figured, might as well embrace it, right?” She chuckled at her own life, making Bonnie smile.

 

 The ride back to Bonnie’s car was quiet.

 “This one,” Bonnie said, as they approached her silver sedan. The door was still ajar.

Bonnie reached for Marceline’s phone that she had left on the console.

 “Hey, listen, this is totally nuts,” Marceline said, lightly holding Bonnie’s wrist. “But before you call your insurance, do you wanna have sex in my backseat?”

 Bonnie put the phone back on the console, grinning.

 


End file.
